


Not Yet

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Magnus we’ve been doing this all night.”Magnus chuckled. “It hasn’t even been an hour, Lucian, be patient.”





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: chasity device/orgasm control.

“Magnus,” Luke groaned, his hands tightening on the warlock’s hips as the man continued to ride him. They had been doing this for what seemed like hours, Magnus bringing him to the edge of release before stopping. The continuous teasing was driving him insane. He just wanted to come, but Magnus was the one in control tonight and Magnus wasn’t going to let him come until he said so. “Magnus, please.”

“Not yet, Lucian,” Magnus said, touching Luke’s cheek and smiling down at him. “Not yet.”

Luke groaned again, his eyes sliding closed and his hips bucking up when Magnus stopped moving again. Magnus leaned down and pressed their lips together and Luke eagerly kissed him back, one hand running through Magnus’ hair and gripping it, keeping him there. Magnus just chuckled and continued to kiss him, parting his lips to deepen it. 

The kisses managed to keep his mind occupied for a few minutes until Magnus began to move again, slowly moving up and down. Luke whimpered and kissed Magnus again, wanting nothing more than to flip them over and pound into the warlock. He could feel the familiar sensation building in his stomach and thrust up hard. He quickly learned this was the wrong decision as Magnus stopped once more. “Lucian,” Magnus warned.

“Magnus we’ve been doing this all night.”

Magnus chuckled. “It hasn’t even been an hour, Lucian, be patient.” His fingers moved along Luke’s arms. “Or do I need to make you stay still?”

Luke groaned, feeling the tingle of Magnus’ magic against his skin. At this point, he didn’t care what Magnus did as long as it meant a release for him. “Magnus, please, just let me come.”

“Only if you’re focused on me,” Magnus said, and Luke remembered why they had been doing this in the first place. He needed a distraction from the events of the day, an escape. Slowly, Magnus began to move again and Luke gasped, his eyes locked on Magnus’ golden ones. “Are you with me, Lucian?”

Luke reached up, cupping Magnus’ face. “I haven’t thought of anything but you.”

Magnus smiled and leaned down, kissing Luke. “Then yes, you can come.”

Luke nearly cried in relief as he flipped them over and started to thrust hard into Magnus. Magnus started to moan underneath him, his moans getting louder and louder with each thrust. Soon Luke was coming, calling out Magnus’ name. He gave a couple of more thrusts before he was collapsing onto of Magnus, breathing hard. 

He could feel Magnus’ cock still hard and pressing against his stomach and he wrapped a hand around it, stroking it. He pressed his lips to the warlock’s, kissing him as he stroked him to orgasam.

Afterwards, they lay curled up, kissing soft and slow. Magnus had cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers, something Luke was thankful for as he was not ready to leave Magnus’ bed anytime soon. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Luke answered, running his fingers through Magnus’ hair and gave a soft sigh. “Thank you.”

Magnus smiled, snuggling closer and kissing him again. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
